Beauty Fangs: Family
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver and Blaze tells their daughter Ashley about how they raised her like a happy family. It talks about how Ashley was born and raised by her parents.


**Silver, Blaze, and Rouge belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Ashley the Hedge-cat belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the hospital, Blaze was going into labor that the baby is ready to be born. She was screaming in pain like hell but with her husband by her side, she held his hand hard.

"AHHH!" Blaze screamed in pain.

"Don't give up, Blaze!" Silver held her hand tight.

The human doctor was helping the feline give birth to the baby, "I see the head! You're doing great, Blaze! Just one more push!"

Blaze tries again and keeps pushing for the baby to come out but the severe pain was just too much to handle. She screamed in pain again but just as she pushed, she heard a wail.

"WAAAA!" the baby is finally born and the doctor wrapped the baby in towels.

"Congratulations. It's a beautiful girl" the doctor said, cleaning the new-born baby girl up.

Silver's ears perked up that he now has a baby daughter. The doctor gave the baby to Silver so that he could get a look at her.

She was a hybrid of her parents, half hedgehog and half cat. She was pure silver-grey and has the eyes like her father with black marks on the sides her eyes, white fluffy chest fur, purple hair on the top of her head and two long quills on the back of her head and a long feline tail like her mother; she was so gorgeous like her mother. Now that she is both a vampire and a dhampir, she is now mixed in both species. A dhampire.

"Waaa!" the baby hedge-kitten wailed out loud but Silver hushed her softly like a good father.

"Shh…..it's okay, sweetie. Daddy's here" Silver brought the baby to his wife.

Blaze looked down at their newborn child and smiled sweetly, "She's so gorgeous, Silver. What should we call her?" she asked her husband.

"How about Little Blaze?" Silver wondered, petting his daughter, "Nah, how about Ashley?" he changed his mind.

"That sounds cute, we call her that" Blaze said. Ashley cooed cutely, she looked at her parents.

"Welcome to the world, Ashley" Silver smiled at his baby daughter.

 **xxx**

The next day, Blaze was ready to head back home with her husband along with their baby daughter. They had stayed in the hospital last night for Blaze to recover and now she's all better. The doctors had examined Ashley and told them that she's perfectly healthy.

"Let's head back home, hon. The sun-immunity potion is gonna last in less than 5 minutes" Silver told her.

"Oh, boy. Here, put this on to protect yourself from the sunlight" Blaze hands him the cloak.

He puts the cloak on and went to find their car in the parking lot. What he noticed made him feel shocked is that his baby daughter is not getting burned in the sunlight.

"Impressive, our daughter can handle sunlight" Silver's expression turned to a surprised one.

"Yeah, she got my genes" Blaze said and they head in the car to drive back home. Silver had Ashley in his arms while Blaze drove the car.

When they arrived back home, Silver hurried back in to get his potion. Blaze walks in the living room for Ashley to have her first breast feed milk. She removed her shirt and lowered her left side of the bra to let Ashley have her milk.

Ashley had her eyes closed as she drank from her mother's breast. Silver came back downstairs to the living room to spend time with his new family.

He smiled sweetly at the sight of them, "Too cute" he chuckled.

Ashley was finished drinking and Blaze lifts her bra up, letting her rest.

"Yup, our perfect creation" Blaze smiled, petting Ashley's hair. She heard a low purring.

"You heard that? Her first purring" Silver gasped in joy.

Ashley looked at her father curiously, she reached out her small arms for her father to carry her.

He picked her up and she giggled cutely.

"Daddy's little girl already" Silver chuckled. He held her close and she touched the fur on his chest.

"Aww….she seems to like your chest fur" Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah she sure does" Silver chuckled.

He then bites his wrists with his fangs to let his wrist bleed a little, he held it near Ashely's mouth so that she could taste blood for the first time. She licked her father's blood slowly but she had no teeth in her mouth yet.

"I wonder if she'll have fangs in the next few months" Blaze wondered.

"She will, and I promise we will raise her well" Silver said. He wipes the blood off Ashley's muzzle and she cooed happily.

"Good girl" Silver held her close.

* * *

 **(5 years later)**

Ashley is now 5 years old and she had learned to walk, run, and talk. She even has her two long fangs but eventually she'll start to lose some of her baby teeth in a few months. But now she has to learn how to use her powers from her parents. She now wore a cute Draculaura Monster High shirt, black leather pants, and grey sneakers.

"Gotcha, daddy!" Ashley tackled him down playfully.

"You got me again, Ashley. Come to daddy!" Silver pulled her close and gave her a noogie.

"Kyeahahahaha!" she laughed out loud and tries to get out of his grip.

"Not until you're smiling!" Silver said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm smiling!" Ashley laughed like crazy.

"Good girl" Silver chuckled and stopped, picking her up and gave her a piggyback ride.

She really liked riding on her father's back and she giggled when he crawled on all fours.

 **xxx**

At night, Blaze read a bedtime story for her, she really liked when her parents read stories, mostly Blaze.

"And so the ugly duckling realized he is a beautiful swan and lived happily ever after with his new family, the end" Blaze said and closed the book.

Ashley smiled and fell asleep in her coffin bed-like.

"Good night my sweet flower" Blaze smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.

Ashley smiled at her mother tenderly touched her hair. Blaze then left the room turning on the night-lamp.

* * *

 **(3 years later)**

The 8 year old dhampire was being taught by her parents how to use her powers, she started with training with her mother by controlling her fire.

"Keep yourself calm hon, focus now" Blaze said to her.

"But Mom, this is too scary" Ashley whines a bit.

"Trust me, now hold your hands out and do as I do" Blaze told her, she stands in front of her and ignites flames in her palms. But she then turned off the flames.

"Now you try" Blaze said.

Ashley inhales deeply and first only smoke came out from her hands, but then some fire came out. But she had difficulties turning them off.

"Mommy, how do I turn the flames off?" Ashley asked Blaze, very worried.

"Think of extinguishing the fire" Blaze told her. Ashley nods and the teal-blue flames in her hands disappeared.

"Thanks mommy" she said.

"Now it's my turn" Silver stepped in to teach his daughter.

"Yay!" Ashley squealed in excitement.

"Alright Ash, look at that rock over there, watch how I lift it" Silver said and demonstrates to Ashley how to lift it with his ESP. His hand glowed and he makes the rock lift up in the air slowly. He then moves it to the other side.

"Now you try" Silver said.

"Okay, daddy" Ashley held out her hand and concentrates with her ESP.

Her ESP aura was orange and she tried to lift the rock for a few seconds.

"Its…..too….heavy…" Ashley strains with struggle.

"Okay you can drop it" Silver tells her to.

She let go of the rock and it fell to the ground.

"Good girl, now let's get some ice cream" Silver smiled and ruffles her hair.

"Kyehehehe! Daddy!" Ashley giggled cutely.

They then went to the ice cream café and Ashley had a sundae with chocolate.

"So what do you think?" Silver asked his daughter. Ashley raised her head, her mouth covered with chocolate.

"Yummy" she said.

"You really look so much like your father, hon" Blaze said to her daughter.

"Thanks mommy" Ashley smiled.

She then tried her ESP powers to lift up the spoon slowly. It was very easy since the plastic spoon weighs lighter and she scoops it up in the ice-cream up.

She then makes it go to her mouth and she ate the ice cream on the spoon.

"Very good, Ashley" Silver was impressed by Ashley managing to control her ESP.

"Thanks, daddy" Ashley said.

After having their ice cream, they went back to the castle. Ashley even learned how to turn into a bat like her father. She transforms into a bat and goes on her father's shoulder.

"Hehehe…. you are even cuter than me as a bat" Silver snickered.

"Dad, can you turn into a bat for me?" Ashley asked him.

"Sure" in a poof he became a bat and flies up to her.

"Let's race" he smirked and flew away.

"Daddy here I come!" she shouted and she began fly after her father, "Haha!" she flew by him.

"Whoa!" Silver nearly lost his balance as Ashley flew near him.

"Haha! Too slow, daddy!" she taunts him playfully.

"Oh, yeah?!" Silver grinned and flew after her, they flew past Blaze.

"Excuse me!" both bats said in unison.

"Hmmm… kids" Blaze muttered, but she was not mad at them. She walked to her room.

"Haha! Race you up to the ceiling!" Ashley flew up to the ceiling.

"I will get you!" Silver flew after her to the ceiling and she dives down once he was close. She came to the floor and turned back to hedge-cat form.

"That was too easy, Daddy!" Ashley taunts him again.

Silver lands next to her, turning back to a hedgehog, "Yeah, you sure beat your daddy" Silver said. Ashley then gave her father a hug.

 **xxx**

The next day, Silver and Blaze brought their daughter to the farm where Silver can teach his daughter how to hypnotize victims.

"Mommy. Daddy. What are we doing in the farm?" Ashley asked.

"We are about to teach you how to hypnotize" Blaze explained to her.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked again.

"No my dear daughter. Daddy will show you" Blaze said and pets her head.

Silver walks up to a pig and had his eyes into swirly hypnotic eyes, making the pigs walk up to him by his command. Its eyes had swirls in them.

Ashley stepped forward to the pig and pets it, since it was hypnotized it didn't react much.

"So what does hypnotizing supposed to do when it comes to vampire hunting, daddy?" Ashley asked.

"To make sure the victim won't escape or remember what happened" Silver explained.

"Oh, okay. It seems hard" Ashley said a bit unsure, "And how do you un-hypnotize them?"  
"Like this" Silver snaps his fingers to un-hypnotize the pigs.

The pigs looked around confused and sees the vampire family.

"Now you try" Silver tells his daughter. Ashley struggled to hypnotize the pigs but it didn't right now.

"It's no use Daddy, I can't" Ashley complained.

"Don't give up, hon. It's like doing a stare, try again" Silver said.

Ashley tried again, this time doing this like a stare, her eyes turned into hypnotic swirls and she hypnotizes one of the pigs. It ran up to her and accidently knocks her over.

"Kyehehe….. it works!" Ashley laughed.

"Kyehehehe!" Ashley giggled when the pig she hypnotized tackled her down.

* * *

 **(3 years later)**

11 year-old Ashley was having a good time with her parents and Aunt Rouge at the swimming pool. She also reminds her father to drink the sun-immunity potion every morning.

Right now she was sitting on an inflatable chair in the pool, drinking juice.

"Ahh…. a nice day for us, the sun is shining and we are all happy" Ashley said happily, putting on her shades.

"How's the chair sweetie?" Rouge asked her.

"Just fine Aunt Rouge, I like it" Ashley smiled.

Rouge then swam away from her and got out from the pool to sunbath. But in the water, Silver was sneaking on Ashley to surprise her.

He grinned evilly and jumps out from the water. This scared Ashley and she fell into the pool.

"DADDY!" Ashley growled playfully.

"Hehehehe….. you fell for that one" Silver laughed and held her close. Blaze and Rouge witnessed this and laughed as well.

"Heh, kids" Blaze shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah" Rouge nodded.

"Rawr. I'm gonna get ya, daddy!" Ashley swam after her dad.

Silver laughed as he let his daughter chase him in the water, they both went underwater and Ashley swam after him. She then grabs his foot and resurfaced.

"Ah! You got me" Silver snickered.

Ashley giggled cutely and hugs her father in the water.

"It seems they have developed a father-daughter relation, Blaze" Rouge said to Blaze.

"Yup, but Ashley and I have a mother-daughter relation" Blaze smirked and jumps into the water to join her family.

"Hey, mom!" Ashley swims up to her mother.

"Hi there, Ash" Blaze said and swam to her. They both hug each other and went underwater with Silver.

They all had fun in the water and splashed at each other while Rouge watches, but then she got splashed as well.

"HEY!" she yelled.

"Hahahahaha!" Ashley laughed too hard.

Rouge lifted her shades with a slight sour expression and a glare.

"Oh, sorry Auntie Rouge" Ashley stopped laughing.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm alright" Rouge chuckled.

Silver snickered at this, but all of a sudden he spots a human baby crawling towards the pool. He gasped in shock and quickly turns into a bat to fly towards the baby before it falls into the water and drown.

"Huh?" Blaze and Ashley didn't see what Silver is doing.

He flew at the baby and grabs it by the diaper, lifting it to the parents. As soon he gave it to them, he turned back to a hedgehog.

"Oh, gracias señor Silver! Without you our baby boy would have drowned" the Hispanic mother of the baby boy said.

"No problemo" Silver said, "Wait until you're old enough to swim, kiddo" he said to the baby and ruffles his head.

"Tehehe" the baby giggled.

Silver winks and goes back in the water with his family.

"That was so heroic, daddy!" Ashley hugged her father.

"Yeah it was. I'm always there to help anyone" Silver hugged her back. They soon get to the sunbeds to sunbath some more.

 **xxx**

Few months later before the chilly season of Autumn comes, the sun was setting down and Ashley was raking the leaves outside of the castle. All of a sudden, her ears perked up as she looks over her shoulder to see 10 male mobian evil vampires surrounding her. She gasps in fear, not very brave for her age since she doesn't know how to defend herself.

"MOM! DAD!" Ashley screamed for help as the vampires surrounds her on the ground, hissing with their fangs exposed.

"You sure look tasty" one of the vampires said, licking his lips.

From the castle, Blaze heard Ashley scream, "Ashley!" she ran out from the castle to rescue her daughter.

Silver followed her and they saw that Ashley desperately tried to defend herself from the evil vampires.

"Leave her alone!" Blaze yelled and threw some fire balls at them.

"Ashley, do exactly what I do!" Silver told her and goes behind one of the vampires, biting its neck.

"Okay, Dad!" Ashley activates her ESP powers to create a shockwave at the vampires to send them away.

Blaze kicks and punch the other vampires while Silver was sucking the vampire's blood from its neck.

"AAAARGH!" the vampire screamed and pushes Silver off him before he got drained completely.

"Never touch my daughter!" Silver shouted and pulls out the fangs from the vampire's mouth.

"GRAAAH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" the vampire screamed in pain, the remaining vampires flew away in fright but Silver grabbed the last vampire with his ESP.

"No escape!" Silver hissed angrily and moves him close, "Here, Ashley. Teach this dude to not mess with you" he chuckled.

"Sure!" she hissed and sticks her fangs into the vampire's neck and drained all the blood.

"Aargghh…..uuuuh" the vampire's scream turned to a dying moan.

Silver lets the dying dead body go as Ashley held the vampire for support while sucking all the blood.

"Thanks mom and dad, I knew you'll always be able to save me" Ashely said.

"You're our only child" Blaze said.

"I love you guys!" Ashley hugged her mother and father tightly.

They hugged her back like a family.

* * *

 **(Present day)**

The family was sitting together at the fireplace, talking about the past.

"I am really glad you raised me well, mom and dad" Ashley said.

"Yeah, you are a tough hedge-cat Ashley" Silver said to her.

"Thanks, daddy. Say, what were you guys like when you were my age?" she asked.

"Well, we had good times with our parents" Blaze explained to Ashley.

"Okay, I guess they were caring?" Ashley guessed.

"Yes, I loved them so much until they passed away" Silver said with his ears drop down.

"I see, what happened to them anyway?" Ashley asked again.

"Well Mephiles took them away from me" Silver said sadly.

Ashley saw that he was building up tears in his eyes, "Oh dad" she pats her father's shoulder in comfort.

"It was life for me too, but I put it behind me" Blaze said.

"Mom, you're not alone any more. You got me and Daddy" Ashley placed her hand on Blaze's cheek.

"I know hon, you're so sweet and caring" Blaze said.

The parents hugged their teenage daughter and nuzzled her cheek.

The End.


End file.
